Crystal Storm
by alexa-chan me
Summary: Simon wasn't the only one who knew that Jellal was a phony. An ice dragonslayer who was friends with Ezra to be specific. When Ezra returns she is the the first to help. But now with nothing to do in life anymore she joins Natsu in his search for their parents. Can she finally find a place to call home.Rated T just in case.


_**A/N: I don't own Fairy tail but i do own my awesome oc**_

Crystal looked at the cold was approaching and there was no sign of her mother Adelinda she would normally be awake, making sure that the ice in the cave was perfect for viewing a course sometimes Adelinda would surprise her by hiding within the ice and than right before the sunrise jump out and scare Crystal had learned how to spot her mom out sometimes her mother could hide very a dragon that is, ever since that fateful day she found her."Mama where are you! Its almost sunrise." She called out, The first colors of gray were coming out and she still hadn't seen saw a glint in the part of the cave Adelinda the floor was a necklace with a heart made of ice and by its side a scale that was engraved with words that said "I am with you"

'She didn't even stop to say goodbye' Crystal thought miserably,she blinked away tears that would never would spend the morning wondering if her mother would come back. By evening she needed something to cuddle with and just how she used perform magic with her mom she made magic alone."Ice Make: Dragon" It looked exactly like Adelinda.

Crystal shot up as though she was having a nightmare and she 't her brain send happy dreams like ice cream or snow on a winter night."Help!" a voice knocked her out of her around she sees a village was on was midnight and chaos was as strong as the fire."Help" now that she was closer it sounded like 2 young girls about her age."Take the kids kill the adults" She heard two men in strange outfits say. "Is anyone there."She whispered, she hadn't seen any other 6 year someone pulled at her arm. "Come on it's not safe here." The girl practically dragged her to some barrels.A girl with onyx hair and brown eyes was walking around screaming for her all the chaos Crystal didn't hear the name. The girl who was dragging crystal let her go and grabbed the other she tripped and drew the guards attention. "In here" she said and she motioned to the both of them. The footsteps got louder and she shoved the youngest of the group in and closed the words Crystal couldn't hear, " look over there, children." The man grabbed both of them and dragged them off into a cart full of children.

"What's your name" Crystal inquired the redhead didn't seem to talk much, but if they were going to be stuck there in a prison they might as well get to know each other."Ezra" she said, "I'm Jellal Fernandes" said a boy in the back with light blue hair and who had a dark red tattoo on his eye. "Millianna" A girl with light brown hair said, "Simon" a , in Crystal's opinion slightly cute , boy with black hair and tan skin. "S-sho" said a small voice in the corner. It was a dark blonde boy who seemed very timid. "Wally" said another brunette "I'm Crystal Shard and um… well… Never mind..." Crystal shook her head, her silver hair rocking back and forth, "Anyway, Ezra what's your last name." she continued. "I don't have one" Ezra said, shocking the others. Jellal stepped up to her, taking a lock of ezra's red hair' his face so close to ezra she blushed. He gave her the last name Scarlet after her red hair.

An old man named rob sat at the back of the told them that in his youth he was a wizard he told them all about where freedom and magic was, in your the months that followed the children devised a plan to escape the place where they were kept slaves,working all the day they began the plan they were caught. "Who thought this up" said one looked around he saw Sho's blonde hair peeking behind rob, he heard Jellal say it was my idea. "You" He pointed to ezra, "It was me! She didn't do it, it was me!"Jellal screamed spared a glance at Sho who was crying. That night you could hear ezra's screams of Jellal kills three When she returned in the morning she had a missing eyeball, which was covered by a white eyepatch. And when the guards brought her back jellal punch one square in the face, and he is taken away. later that day the guilt got to Crystal and she told rob that she could do magic, "Good thing you didn't use it, or the guards would have killed you." "But… But i could have saved ezra, I could have saved everyone" Crystal whimpered her eyes lowering "It takes a great man to unsheathe his sword. It takes a greater man to know when to put it away."

_**So what do you do think! Review, oh yes tell me who should be paired in the in this fic by doing the pole**_


End file.
